I Would Steal You
by Deep Serenity
Summary: Complete Four part story, Serena is in a fight for her life…again. After Seiya saves her will he finally show her how he feels.
1. I Would Steal You Part 1

I Do Not Own Sailor Moon or the Characters.

This is a prologue to the Song Fic. For the purposes of **this story** everyone is 18. This is a totally **made up** story.  Some things **will not** be the same as the anime.  Go with the flow. Please enjoy

I WOULD STEAL YOU –Part One

Sailor Moon was having a bad night.  Currently she was on her hands and knees behind a dumpster in an alley.  As usual she was fighting for her life.  As an energy blast from the demon came towards her she rolled to the left just in time to avoid being blown to bits like the dumpster.

Danm it! Was she the only Sailor Scout out tonight?  Barely having time to breathe hard, she got up and aimed an energy blast at her enemy.

            "Silver moon blasstt!" The white ball of energy zoomed towards the demon calling its self 'Lighting Strike'.  The demon was fast and the blast only grazed its left shoulder.  It slowed it down, but not enough to keep it from doing a back flip bringing it behind Sailor Moon.  It immediately attacked.

            "Lighting strike blaze!"  Sailor Moon had barely turned around when the silver zig zagging attack impaled her.

            "Ahhhhhh..!" she screamed as the attacked sent her slamming into the brick wall.  Her back arching forward from the impact her, her hair tangling around her heart shaped face.

            "I have you now Sailor Moon." Lighting Strike with a pleased but evil smile on her face cackled.  "Don't worry, I'm about to send you to the moon where you belong!"  That said she raised her hands for the final attack.

Sailor Moon looked up her blue wide eyes shimmering as bricks fell around her.  Great this is not the way I planned on finishing my night, she thought bitterly.

            "Good bye, pitiful Sailor Moon.  Lighting Strike Inferno!  Kill her!"  Serena put her hands into front of her to block the blast, when she felt a wind and found herself rolling ten feet to the side.

"Who the hell are you?" Lighting Strike angrily shouted.  Sailor Moon was wondering the same thing.  Brushing the hair out of her face she glanced up, as a soft but powerful voice spoke up.

"I am a bright star in the galaxy and I won't allow you to take away the shine of the moon.  It belongs right here on earth.  I am Sailor Star Fighter!"  Sailor Moon shakily got to her feet behind Sailor Star Fighter. She was glad to see someone else was out otherwise she would have been toast, literally.

"Well I really don't care who you are, you can share her fate!"

"I don't think so."  Star Fighter who _was lighting fast_ ran towards the demon and gave her a kick to the stomach that hurled her backwards.  Landing on her butt she cursed Fighter.

"Damn you!"

"Same to you.  Serious Laser attack!!"  With that the star shaped energy pulsed across the air into its victim.

"Ahhhhhhhh", was all Lightening strike could get out, while the energy blast sent her fifteen feet back, almost to the mouth of the alley.  Fighter turned to look at Sailor Moon who was intently watching.

"Finish her Sailor Moon"

"Fighter you know that I won't ki-"

"Geez I know, just heal her, you know what I meant, now hurry."

"Ah right" Folding out her hand she withdrew a short staff out of her palm, as if by magic.  The staff had a crown on top, surrounded by pink and red jewels with a white one in the middle.  Holding it high above her head and directed at the demon, she cried out the words that could destroy but most of all heal.

"**Silver Moon ****Crystal**** Healing Kiss!!!"  **A brilliant pink wave of warm energy radiated out in the shape of a kiss.  Lighting Strike saw what was coming her way and cried out.

"Noooooooo", throwing up her hands to shield her.  But nothing could stop this healing power of love and compassion.  As it engulfed her, it suspended her in the air.  When the power was done cleansing her of the evil, she crumpled back to ground.

Now she was just a girl of about 15 who happened to have two lighting bolt hair sticks in her head.

            "Whew, am I glad that's over." Turning around she gave a tired small to Star Fighter.  "Thanks…again, I don't know what I would have done with out you."

            "No problem" Fighter said as he came back to where Sailor Moon was standing.  "You weren't doing that bad".  Sailor Moon looked down at her bloody hands and knees.  Her Eternal Moon yellow, red and black skirt was torn to pieces and her hair was a tangled mess.  Looking to her left at the big hole in the wall, created by her body and gave a heavy sigh.

            "Fighter, lets not kid ourselves, I was getting my ass whipped."  Fighter threw back her head and gave a throaty laugh.

            "I'm sure you would have figured something out moon face."

            "Well maybe…any way I'm glad I didn't have to find out."

            "Right, better safe then sorry.  Come one lets get out of here."  Sailor Moon looked at the figure still laid out on the ground.

            "Are you sure we should leave her there like that." Placing a hand on her shoulder Fighter eased her fears.

            "You are too sweet.  She'll be fine once she wakes up.  A little confused, but fine like all the rest."  Smiling Sailor Moon nodded her head.

            "You're right of course… it's been a long night, let's go.

Review please.


	2. I Would Steal You Part II

I Would Steal You-Part II  
  
They stood outside the Tuskino house and detransformed, back into their regular street clothes. It was Serena and Seiya who entered the house and removed their shoes.  
  
"Dumpling you really should let me look at those wounds." She waved her hand at him in a dismissive manner. She was so used to bruises by now that they didn't faze her anymore. Walking towards the kitchen she threw Seiya a faint smile.  
  
"Go on up. I'll grab some snacks and be up in a min." Shrugging, he headed up to Serena's room.  
  
Upon entering he immediately walked over to the desk. He reached for the framed photo that unfortunately was always there. He loved and hated this picture. Loved it because Serena was so beautiful that you could see the true happiness shinning out form her eyes and smile. He hated it, because of the person in the picture who was the cause of her happiness.Darien. The infamous boyfriend. The one who blocked his path to a relationship that could never be. Seiya gritted his teeth and like the other times he was allowed in her bedroom turned the picture face down on the desk.  
  
"Damn you. Stop making her so sad." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he took a seat on the end of her bed and waited.  
  
Serena balanced the pops, chips and cakes in her arms as she headed upstairs. Usually she would have bounded up the steps, but she was worn out mentally and physically, so instead she took one stair at a time. Walking through the door she tossed half the junk in her hands towards Seiya. He caught the wrapped cake in his left hand, the chips in his right and the pop smacked him dead in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Shit Serena!" She tried to suppress a giggle as she placed her snacks on the desk and went to Seiya's side.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Well you could show it by not laughing so hard." Wanting to glare at her he found his self laughing instead. Her laughter was infectious.  
  
"Let me look at your head." She tried to pry his hand from his forehead.  
  
"No, no. We really need to look at you, I'm fine." Standing Serena sighed in defeat.  
  
"Ok, just give me five minutes to change into something more comfortable."  
  
Seiya took another breath when the bathroom door clicked shut. With a rueful smile he told his self to get a grip, she didn't mean it that way. Frowning he considered the situation. Was it a good or bad thing that she felt "comfortable" enough to say things like that around him? It pained him every time she told him what a good friend he was. Friend. what an ironic and twisted word for their relationship. In the two years he'd known her his feeling hadn't changed. Taiki and Yaten assumed (and prayed) that it was infatuation but it was more. His feelings for her had only grown over time. What was it that Yaten always called him.oh yeah "whipped". Thinking of the term had him laughing out loud.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" Serena asked as she stood framed in the bathroom door way.  
  
Seiya chocked on his laugh. She was gorgeous. Hell just be honest Seiya, she was hot! She had slipped on tight gray biker shorts that shaped and hugged her toned and curvy hips and thighs. Her top was worse. She now wore a white sleeveless tank top with a pink bunny in the middle. The sung shirt just came to the top her behind and out lined her modest breasts. While Seiya had never practically found bunnies to be a turn on, this one was. Yeah, this bunny didn't make him think of anything innocent as it stretched across her chest. Finding his tongue as his teeth bit down on it, he answered her question.  
  
"Uh.nothing, just a private thought." Slightly confused at his early laughter and the weird look he had just given her, she nodded and headed over to retrieve her food.  
  
Reaching for her cake, her hand brushed the edge of a picture frame. Frowning she went to right it and stared sadly at the picture. Darien and her face stared back at her. They were happy.then. What happened? He had decided after his first year aboard to stay a second year and the distance was putting a strain on their relationship. He only came home twice a year because it was to expensive to do otherwise. True they talked at least twice a week but they were both so busy. She gave a heartfelt sigh. She was lonely without him. To be truthful she felt abandoned, he was never there for her anymore. Take tonight; she would have been a goner if not for Seiya. Shaking her head her heart lost and confused she laid the picture back.face down on the desk. Picking up her snacks she joined Seiya on the bed.  
  
Serena was stretched out crunching on some chips. Her legs lay across Seiya's lap as he dabbed alcohol on her scrapped knees. Mustering up her courage she opened up her mouth to ask a question she should have long ago.  
  
"Seiya. why do you always put the picture of Darien and me face down when you come in my room." Seiya, a little taken a back looked up from her long lovely legs.  
  
"I.I don't know what your talking about. I must have knocked it over by mistake." Serena gave him a look that said please and hiked up an eyebrow. Seiya held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Okay, okay, you want the truth? Well I can't stand the fact that he makes you so unhappy. Besides when I'm with you I just want it to be us two." Seiya refused to be embarrassed by his comment and looked directly at her.  
  
"Oh." Lowering her lashes she turned her face to the side. Serena was embarrassed, though she wasn't sure why. She just had a feeling from his words that she should be. Seiya watched her every move. Surprised that she didn't have much to say, and curious about why she was just now mentioning this if she had noticed long ago. Slightly confused his self he glanced at the desk and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
"Tell me this dumpling? If you know I turn the frame down, why didn't you put it back up, like you've done the other times you've noticed?"  
  
Serena's head jerked around and her jewel like blue eyes widened. 


	3. I Would Steal You Part III

I Would Steal You Part III  
  
You could hear the silence as long seconds ticked by. Serena's lower lip trembled as she continued to stare. Finally she answered.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Darien...ok." He heard the hurt plea in her voice and saw the barely contained desperation in her eyes. He never wanted to hurt her, just love her.  
  
"Okay moon face whatever you want." He turned back to his medical task and they shared a minute of stressed silence. Seiya racked his brain for something to say, anything to take her mind off the upsetting subject.  
  
"So meatball head, tell me why you were out so late in the first place all by yourself?" Serena sighed and started to unwrap her cake.  
  
"Well it's kind of embarrassing. You know we have to pass exams to graduate. Even though I've been studying with the girls every week, I thought I needed some extra study time so I went to the library. I didn't ask any one to go with me because .well I didn't want to impose besides it's not their fault that I'm a little slow." Seiya looked at her with disapproval on his face.  
  
"Dumpling, you shouldn't say things like that. I think your doing a great job. Haven't you been getting C's and even a couple of B's for the whole year? That's a big improvement from when I first met you."  
  
Serena ate her cake and thought about Seiya's words. It was true that she had done a turn around at the start of this school year, for several reasons. It started out because she wanted to make Darien proud. Wanted to prove to him that she was worthy of him. However, when she got her first couple of high marks it became about proving something to herself. She was tired of everyone calling her an airhead and treating her like one. While she wasn't the brightest in the bunch she definitely wasn't the dullest and it was about time people knew it. Besides she got a good feeling every time she got a passing or above average grade the first time she took a test. It also made her parents happy. They had stopped worrying so much about her future.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right Seiya. It's better then no improvement." Finishing the last of her cake she reached for her drink.  
  
"Serena I think you should be very proud of your accomplishments. At least you had the will to try. You're doing your best and I think that's commendable." At Seiya's sincere words a smile bloomed on her face. Finally someone recognized that she was trying her hardest. She was glad someone accepted her, just the way she was.  
  
"Thanks Seiya. That means a lot coming from you. What you think about me means a lot to me." There eyes caught and Seiya was hoping to find a deeper meaning to her words. Did he dare hope that she had real feelings for him? He smiled a hopeful smile and waited for her next words. Reaching out to touch his cheek she blushed.  
  
"I don't think I tell you enough..but thanks for being such a great friend. I really appreciate it."  
  
Damn. She might as well have slapped him, the way his head flinched back from her hand. For her words stung just as much. Hanging his head he stared at nothing as he tried to regroup.  
  
"Let me get up Serena, I need to look at your arms next." Serena removed her legs from his lap and curled them under, shifting to make room for Seiya to come closer.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. I'm honored that you think of me..", he couldn't bring his self to say the dreaded 'F' word. "that way." Taking her right hand he attended to the scraps.  
  
There was that uncomfortable silence again. Serena could tell by his tone that everything wasn't ok, but she didn't know how to make it right. Seiya could tell that he'd hurt her feelings again. In her own way she really had given him a great compliment, it wasn't her fault that the words cut him like a knife. So he uttered the first thing to pop in his head.  
  
"Hey, where is everyone tonight anyway? I mean your parents and stuff."  
  
"Oh, since I've been getting better grades and things, my parents have been treating me more like an adult. They leave me here all the time by my self now. They took a weekend trip up to the mountains, so it's just me and Sammy."  
  
"Hmmm, so just where is Sammy? Is he allowed to be out this late?" Serena giggled and started waving her hands around. This didn't help Seiya much since he needed her to hold them still.  
  
"Of course not silly, Sammy has discovered girls! He's spending the night over his best friend house. He spends a lot of time there. From what I gather they use their time thinking up ways to get girls to look at them." She seemed to find her joke extra funny and cracked up. Seiya struggled to get the hand he was working on.  
  
"You know you shouldn't tease your little brother so. It's hard on guys at his age. It's a lot of pressure you know. Will she like you, or won't she? It can be tough on a guy's ego."  
  
"Oh, what non-sense!" Waving her hand and barely missing his eye Serena shook her head. "If a guy likes a girl he should just tell her. I mean if he never tries he'll never know how she feels. I think guys are just to chicken to approach a girl. We're the ones who drive ourselves crazy waiting on you to make the first move."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should take your words to heart." Smiling he looked from her hand to her flushed face.  
  
"Well you do just that. I'm eighteen now, so I think I know what I'm talking about." Seiya arched his brows and gave her a sly look.  
  
"So dumpling you know everything about what goes on between men and women huh?" Serena's cheeks blushed an even brighter red.  
  
"Well, I didn't say everything, but I know quite a bit, thank you very much." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Laughing Seiya reached for her right elbow.  
  
"Ok ok, stop being so uptight and give me your arm. After all you're the one who brought it up." She couldn't help but to be a little embarrassed, though once again she didn't understand why, it was only Seiya. She needed to change the subject. She looked at Seiya doctoring her raw elbow and smiled. Yes, it was just Seiya and he was a sweetie.  
  
"Seiya, you know you're great with your hands. You have a very gentle touch."  
  
Seiya was so surprised at the velvet tone she delivered her words in that his hand jerked from her elbow and accidentally brushed her breast. They both stiffened at the contact. Jerking his head up, he focused on her surprised eyes. Rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb he swallowed and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry dumpling." Serena couldn't speak. Though his touch had been light, it caused a tingle along her skin. The room seemed to shrink as she struggled to say something. She was suddenly very conscious of the fact that they were alone..in her room..on her bed. She was aware that her hand felt on fire where he was rubbing his thumb back and forth. Lowering her eyes she let the pleasurable warmth wash over her. Then she noticed the pulse jumping in his neck and was shocked to realize that it mirrored her own. Jerking her gaze back to his she forced her self to speak.  
  
"Uh, it's ok, I mean it's alright." Seiya moved his face closer, and her eyes got a little bigger.  
  
"Is it alright dumpling?" Not really thinking he started to run his hand from her hand to her elbow and back. Seiya was on auto pilot. Touching her and looking into her eyes like this was making him incapable of thought. All he could do was feel. Her skin felt alive under his hand.  
  
Serena didn't dare take her eyes from his to look at the motion that was making her feel as if she couldn't breathe. Her stomach felt funny, but not funny like the times she ate too many sweets and felt sick. This was a good funny, a new funny.  
  
"No! Yes! I mean.." Serena felt trapped, though she didn't want to run, she wasn't sure she wanted to meet what was in Seiya's eyes either. In a helpless motion she reached up and palmed his left cheek in her hand, the same one moments ago he had tenderly treated.  
  
"I'm not sure what I meant...Seiya" Seiya understood the unspoken message. He caressed the palm holding his cheek. Looking into her huge but clear blue eyes he searched for an answer. After a long moment he found it, and leaned in to take her sweet lips in a kiss.  
  
Ok Hope you liked. The next chap will be the song fic. I will be changing the rating after this to R. But seriously it won't be that bad. But if you are not a mature person you may not want to read it. And if you don't want to read sexual content stuff then go read my other story. No sex it's just a little sad. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Special thanks to "The Sweetest Things" for checking my work for tons of errors. Expect the next chap before next Monday. 


	4. Chapter 4

I Would Steal You Part IV

The moon shinned brightly and lit up the midnight sky. All was quiet this night except the thoughts that run through confused minds. Was there really such a things as "Star crossed lovers" The young man walking home alone probably would have answered "Maybe..maybe."  
Seiya closed his bedroom door. His legs didn't seem to work so he stumbled to the bed. Stretching out on his back, he lay with his hands behind his head. Staring at the ceiling, eyes glazed over, from shock and disbelief. Reaching out he caressed the sheets of the unmade bed. So cold but so smooth. So different from the sheets he'd just left. Those were hot and crumbled from body friction. His...and Serena's.

The things he'd did with her, to her could have been conjured from a fantasy. Well tonight his fantasies had come to life. How bold the imageries were, still fresh in his mind. Closing his eyes he let them flood his brain. The first kiss, had been so sweet. Her lush lips soft against his. They had both been shy at first, but passion had a way of overcoming the lesser emotion. Their tongues soft but wet had fought for supremacy, though there was no loser in this battle. It was like a thousands fire works going off in his head at once. He had thought he was dreaming, until trailing his lips down her neck he had felt her pulse. Its strong erotic beat gave him confirmation that it was real, all real.

He had never felt so alive in his life. His body was an entity by it's self. His hands were everywhere at once greedy for the flesh it needed to live. He clinched his hands as a spam of pleasure shook his body even now. Her hands had touched him, and the feeling was pure pleasure. She had returned the favor and kissed his neck in return. Slowly at first then she grew embolden, running kisses up his neck to nibble on his ear. He forgot to breath, but his hands never stopped moving. One sliding to the soft breast that had started this all. He palmed its shape and whispered her name "Serena".

His mind had gone into shook when he'd slid off her shirt and gazed upon her breasts. So beautiful! The lacy bra only teased him, with the hints of milky skin peeking out at him. He ran a hand down her midriff, so slim, so smooth. While his mouth bestowed kisses at the top of her bra. He needed to taste her, to sample her breast to feel their silkiness against his skin. He reached for the front of the bra, where the hooks lay between the valley of her breasts.

They were prefect, just right. Licking his suddenly dry lips in anticipation, he lowered his mouth to a breast. Maybe he was in heaven was his first thought, was this nirvana? Not even the nectar of the gods could taste this sweet. He glanced at her face to see if she shared in his joy. The most feminine sounds of pleasure escaped her throat, as she watched with blue eyes dark with passion. He felt like a king, being able to give her such pleasure and like a king he took his fill of both breasts. Somewhere in between the suckling and kissing her hands tangled in his hair. Reluctantly he abandoned her tender breasts and met her eyes and then her lips in an explosive kiss. Turning with her, he hugged her tight to his body, shaping her to him. His arms so tight he was afraid he would crush her, but he couldn't surrender her, not now...not ever.

Coming out of his memories Seiya opened his eyes. Slowly his room came into focus. I couldn't let her go, but he had and now he was here alone. He let out a slow breath, trying to return his heart beat to normal. "I guess not even heaven lasts forever", he muttered to the walls. Anger began to fill him. He should still be with her now. He should be spooned up against Serena letting the afterglow of their love making wash over them. But he couldn't do that now..because of him.

Yes it was 'him' again, in the way. The bastard! Rage and jealousy smothered him, at the thought of 'him' touching her the way he had. Sharing what they'd done tonight. It wasn't possible that she still wanted him, not after this. Was this really all there would be between them, one night? His mind couldn't process that morbid thought. With his anger ebbing his doubts begin to set in. Was he just a replacement for 'him'. Was it even possible for him to take 'his' place? Shaking with an emotion he couldn't name he sat up in bed and covered his face.

Seiya was overwhelmed. Never had he been to such highs and came to such lows in one night in his life. He had been in heaven tonight, but strangely felt that he now knocked on hell's door. Had he just voluntarily subjected his self to a lifetime of pain? Were 'they' truly destined to be together? The real question is was he and Serena destined to be together? Did they have a future? Would he have to live the rest of his life watching from the shadows, wanting what he could not have?

888888888888888888888888888

Slipping out of her robe, Serena lowered herself into the steaming bath. It was hot but she really didn't feel it. She had felt hotter earlier tonight. She was trying to relax, to gather her self together. She felt broken in a million pieces. She wished she could disconnect from her physical self. Just float away. Away from the emotions that were ripping her apart. If only.

If only she didn't feel so torn. Was this really happening to her? She felt so cold so alone. How did she get to this place in her life? She always thought she knew the path she would take, but after tonight she wasn't sure. She felt so lost, like a lost sheep. Did that make Seiya the wolf in sheep's clothing? Shaking her head in denial, she refused to blame him. Seiya was Seiya. He was kind, caring, gentle..sexy.

Putting a wet hand to her forehead she let the hot water run down her face as her eyes drifted shut. Yes he was sexy. They way he'd looked at her was so sexy, not like a little girl but a woman. Tonight she had felt like a 'woman', wanted and cherished by a 'man'. His eyes, god his eyes, all he had to do is look at her with those eyes that wanted to consume her and her body heated up. Those hands..she shivered as if her bath was made of snow. Those hands that touched her body, the tongue that tasted her skin.  
He'd blazed a trail of fire across her body. Though it was to late for shame Serena blushed anyway. When he'd suckled on her breast for the first time she'd felt bliss like none other. No one had ever made her feel so alive, so bold. She'd found her hands acting on their own accord, clinging to his hair, anything to keep the waves of ecstasy washing over her. He was greedy and she was in joy by the thought. Had anyone ever wanted her so much? But it wasn't enough she wanted more.or so she'd thought.  
Excitement had filled her from head to toe, until the thought of bursting entered her mind. Feverish to feel him and touch him she reached for his shirt. Patience was a virtue that she lacked, so she hastily pulled it up, exposing his wash board stomach. Outlining each muscle with her fingertips she made him shiver. Had she really just made a man shiver from her touch? The thought made her bolder, so she ran her palms up his chest until she reached his flat nipples. Before she knew it, she leaned in and flicked her tongue across one then the other. The act was so sensual that she became lightheaded, but she refused to stop. Seiya emitted low groans of pleasure and the woman inside her rejoiced. Pulling her up he kissed each eyelid and whispered the words "Serena...my love" before taking her lips in a crushing kiss.

As their touches and kisses grew more frantic, a thought struggled at the back of her mind, trying to break through. Something about his words..but how could she think when all she could do is feel. Hands on her behind, kisses on her back, sensations that never ended. Words that heightened the touch. Hot breaths that stroked the flames. He was touching her stomach again, making it flutter. Something about his words she needed to remember? His hand toyed with the top of her shorts.

What had he said? She struggled to remember even as she kissed his neck. His hand slipped below the waistband, her stomach jumped. He'd said.."Serena ..my love" The words echoed in her head. I was his love..and my love was? His hand had reached the valley of her sex. She froze. "Seiya no." Her voice course from passion surprised them both

Looking into her eyes he saw them cooling rapidly. He sat back and the confusion in his eyes bit at her heart. As she scrambled for something to cover herself with she tried to explain. "Seiya, I'm sorry I.." were there any words that would do? How did you explain what you didn't understand? Emotions on overload, she bit her lip and turned from him hiding in a curtain of hair. She couldn't face that look in his eyes, the look of utter rejection. She listened to the sounds of him dressing as tears begin to run down her face, but she didn't make a sound. He stroked her hair briefly even though she didn't turn to him. Finally he whispered his last words to her., "dumpling..my love" and walked out the door. Those words again. My love...my love...was Darien?  
(Seiya) Walking over to his window he gazed up at the moon and stars. They shared the sky but could they share more, a life together? Could he go on with out her if need be? Could he let what they'd shared slip out of his hands like sand? It all couldn't be lies could it? Was it just wishful thinking? No together they had made something all thier own.

Serena lay on her bed. Her robe tied tightly around her, still she was cold. How could she face 'him' or even him? This was all wrong, none of this should have happened. However, if given a choice would she give tonight up? How could she, it was so beautiful no matter how painful. It had changed her perceptive on so many things. Opened up a whole new world for her. A confusing world, but one she wouldn't turn from, one she couldn't turn from.

(Seiya) He wouldn't let her go so easily. Tonight he'd been shown hope were once none shined. He could still feel her warmth on his skin. Her scent lingered around him. She was a part of him now on every level. He couldn't and wouldn't ignore the love he had for her anymore. Yes right now she was gone..gone to another, but that could change. Staring at the moon, his voice rich with conviction he stated his vow. "I would steal you.Serena".

(Serena) Now he was gone, would they ever be..again? No answer came to her. She lay in deep thought when the phone began to ring. Was it possible, but he was gone wasn't he? Was it him? With a shaky hand she picked up the phone on the fifth ring. In the softest voice, afraid to even breathe, she answered.

"Hello".

"Dumpling..it's me." Silence.

"Darien?"

The End(maybe)

Used to be a song fic, but adjusted for this site. Ok hoped you enjoyed. So sad. I wonder what happens to them. There is another story, a romance comedy/ that has everyone in it. If you want to know who was on the phone and what was said. Then read it. Go to my name and click to view my other stories. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I had a wonderful time writing this!


End file.
